


[Podfic]  Mise En Place

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>:  <em>Between tours, Frank watches too much Food Network. And angsts and has epiphanies and also knits. (Inspired by Frank's tweet about being pissed about not getting Food Network on his cable.)</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by coreopsis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Mise En Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mise En Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63608) by [coreopsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis). 



> Reader's notes can be found at my original post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/848.html).

cover art created by [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Mise%20En%20Place.mp3)

## Length

  * 0:30:00



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012062301.zip) | **Size:** 27 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Mise%20En%20Place.mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Mise%20En%20Place.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
